Special Agents of the Ministry of Magic
by Kira Ashkelon
Summary: Dr. Tyrie McKarrick, a psychiatrist for non-humans and agent for the Ministry of Magic, investigates the mysterious murders of three different Muggles, an investigation which changes her life forever.


mckarrick1 

Special Agents of the Ministry of Magic  
Agent 1709: Dr. Tyrie McKarrick  
McKarrick Case Report #11  
  


I knew that my career would make an interesting life for me when I decided to work in the Ministry of Magic as a psychiatrist for non-humans, and occasionally as an investigator of non-humans when one was suspected of a crime. Until this case, I have never had the two realms overlap. I would see patients in my office daily, and occasionally I would pursue a different non-human I had never met, knowing only that they were a werewolf or whatnot, their name, and perhaps some sort of personality outline and how it might relate to the crime they are suspected of. This was much worse, for I was called to investigate my very own patient. Not only did I have to cope with the moral issue that I would be betraying information that a patient had entrusted me with in absolute secrecy, but I would be using that information against him to possibly convict him and damn him to a life - no, an eternity - in Azkaban.  
  
Mr. Christopher Marshall, Head of Secret Investigations, came to me on a Tuesday morning and asked, Do you have a patient by the name of Jacques?  
  
Of course I knew immediately who he was talking about, a 243-year-old vampire whom I had acquainted nearly four years before. He had been suffering severe depression for a century after having been tortured and starved by a non-human haters group in Spain, and then being given a child to feed upon. It is the worst of all curses for a vampire to feed upon a child, but he lost his mind in his state of starvation and drained the child of all her blood, leaving her dead.  
  
I was not clear exactly how he had escaped, all I knew was that it had become almost impossible for him to live with himself because of the guilt. Since then he had become subject to moments of insanity when he would do something, usually violence-related, which he would never have done in his right mind. It was the blood of an innocent and careless child flowing through his veins that did this to him. Fortunately he had not gone so far as to kill anyone again since then, but there had certainly been some close-calls.  
  
I nodded in response to Mr. Marshall's question. Yes, I have an appointment with him tonight as a matter of fact, why do you ask?  
  
He sighed and looked away uncomfortably. There have been reports of three different deaths this week of Muggles. Each time the victim was discovered with two bloody punctures in their necks, like the bite-mark of a vampire. I... took the liberty of just looking through the basic information of your non-humans -you know, their names, addresses, species. I searched through all of your vampires, and it just happens that these three murders happened within a two-kilometer radius of where this Jacques lives.  
  
So you're accusing one of my patients only because he's the resident-vampire? I asked, letting the bitterness and resentment I felt sound plainly in my voice.  
  
Do not put words in my mouth, my dear Dr. McKarrick, he answered, turning on a sort of charm which I found severely vexing. He is a logical suspect, you must understand.  
  
I nodded silently, averting my eyes in hopes of hiding my cold glare from him. So what is it exactly that you want me to do? Drain him of information with convicting questions?  
  
Yes, if you insist upon being so blunt about it, he answered, smirking.  
  
I didn't agree with it, as I have already stated, but I knew I had little choice in the matter. Mr. Marshall was my superior, after all.  
  
Jacques arrived about thirty minutes after sundown as he usually did. His manner was very unsettling. His eyes darted around the room anxiously, as if anticipating an attack. This was the behavior he usually exhibited after incidents which had, so far, been only close-calls.  
  
How was your week? I asked casually, beginning this session as I did every other.  
  
He shifted nervously in his seat. Have you heard about... the recent murders...? he asked, his eyes flashing at me anxiously and suspiciously.  
  
Yes, I have, I responded, taking off my thin-framed glasses and laying them on the table. You were very quick to jump to that subject. Is there something you would like to discuss?  
  
I didn't do it! he shouted as he stood up and slammed his fist upon the table. It was a sudden and drastic switch from his usual anxious solemnity.  
  
I never said that you did, was my response, delivered in the calmest of manners I could piece together. Obviously you have strong feelings on the matter, possibly because you are feeling pressure from people who know you are a vampire. Is that true?  
  
His eyes seemed to glaze slightly as he tightened his fists and nodded rigidly before slowly sinking back into his chair. I... I swear, Dr. McKarrick... I didn't do it, he whispered, almost pleading. I don't care what that bastard Marshall claims, I did not do it.  
  
Marshall? Why do you say that about Mr. Marshall?  
  
I know he was talking to you, and I know he accused me. I'll also bet that he neglected to mention how he lives three houses down from me, and better yet, he hasn't told you about certain... recent developments in his life...  
  
What are you talking about? You're not suggesting that Marshall is responsible for these murders? They do seem to be the result of a vampire attack, and, to my knowledge, Marshall is completely and _only _human.  
  
Has he smiled for you lately, Doctor?  
  
To be honest, I had never seen the man smile beyond a cryptic smirk. He often seemed pale, but would come another day and be perfectly normal. The symptoms added up to what Jacques was suggesting. When I questioned him, he went into a long story about how Marshall, nearly three months ago, had come to him only half an hour before dawn, binded Jacques to a tree, and said that if he didn't turn Marshall into a vampire, he would be left out there to burn to ashes in the sunlight. He said he wanted immortality.  
  
He didn't know then what a curse it could be, Jacques finished, staring out of the window. He discovered he needs food somehow, but can't pace himself. Or perhaps he's just evil that way, who can really tell?  
  
I knew an investigation needed to take place, but how does one carry out a secret investigation against the Head of Secret Investigations? Secretly, obviously, and on your own. And of course one of the first things you do in an investigation is find the possible motives, which means you've got to know everything about the victims.  
******************************************************************************  
-Margaret Rao  
  
Found dead October 3, 1994 at her home at 2:17 a.m. with two small punctures in her neck 2.65 centimeters apart. Was found by her fiancé, Matthew Reed.  
  
Was currently between jobs, but had last been employed by Alexander Merchant to a private business. Quit after claiming she was being sexually abused.  
  
Main Suspects: Matthew Reed and Alexander Merchant  
  
-Stacia Darrell  
  
Found dead October 6, 1994 at 3:14 a.m. at the corner of Lamar Drive and Spence Street with two small punctures in her neck 2.65 centimeters apart. Was found by policeman Robert Barron.  
  
Was working at a dance club as an exotic dancer under employer Daniel Ferrell. Had supposedly left early after three intoxicated men tried to attack her. The only known man is Jas Stevens.  
  
Main Suspects: Daniel Ferrell, Jas Stevens, and Two Unknown Men  
  
-Marcia Quible  
  
Found dad October 8, 1994 at 3:17 a.m. at her shop with two small punctures in her neck 2.65 centimeters apart. Was found by her 16-year-old son, Mark Quible.  
  
She was expected home by 10:00 p.m., but did not come, so Mark Quible went to find her. Ms. Quible had divorced Mark's father, Joseph Quible, four months before because he was abusive.  
  
Main Suspects: Joseph Quible and Mark Quible  
  
  
These reports seemed very average, but of course they neglected to state the obvious: the recurrence of the punctures at the same distance. If they were willing to admit to the possibility of a vampire attack, they would have mentioned it, but these victim reports were coming from Muggle offices. I brought this up with Mr. Marshall. I was hoping to possibly read something in his face, but he acted as he always did, never even allowing me a glimpse at a fang were they truly present.  
  
There isn't much of a pattern in the victims themselves, is there? Except that they were all women, I said to him.  
  
He nodded silently, not even bothering to smirk. he said suddenly, his voice very soft, I think I know where he might strike next.  
  
I didn't understand how he might know, but since he was the Head of Secret Investigations I figured he knew information I didn't have available to me. How gullible I was.  
  
Yes, and I am going to try to catch him myself tonight.  
  
Alone? Shouldn't you bring a team just in case-?  
  
That's why I am asking you to accompany me, dear Dr. McKarrick.  
  
There was that smirk. Well, if you insist, I will do anything I can to help with this case.  
  
Good. Then meet me here at 2:00 a.m. tonight, he said, handing me a piece of paper with an address on it. He never strikes before then. I already have a room in the back of the shop for us to wait in. Go directly there. I'll see you then. Goodbye for now.  
******************************************************************************  
  
That night I arrived at the shop right on time. With me I carried a medical kit which contained memory medications along with pain killers and blood clotters in case the Muggle woman was attacked before we could stop him, but not dead yet. Mr. Marshall was already there and escorted me to the back where he wanted me to enter. I glanced into the shop window as we passed. A few lights were on, but it didn't seem like anyone was there. I should have been suspicious then, but I continued without question.  
  
The room we entered was dark, and heavy with incense. It made my head feel tired. I sat down on a stool and yawned, even dozed for a while. I'm still not sure how long it was that I slept before I heard his voice say, Tired, Tyrie? as if he were amused by something.  
  
I nodded. I'll be awake when you need me, I promise.  
  
No, it's quite alright, he said, his voice suddenly dropping to a lower pitch and volume. I heard his footsteps on the floor behind me, walking closer. He put his hands on my shoulders and whispered into my right ear, Rest, dear Tyrie. I will keep you safe.  
  
I leaned my head to the left out of fear, not entirely sure what he was trying to achieve. I found out quickly.  
  
A sharp pain pinched my neck, sending a chill through my body. Mr. Marshall...! I cried, but the world suddenly began to grow very blurry, my mind dizzy with fear and fatigue. It wouldn't be long.  
  
Get off of her now! shouted a familiar voice. It was enough to distract Marshall, but when he let go of me I fell to the floor, not having enough blood to keep my balance on the stool. I focused as best I could on the speaker from my new position, whom I immediately recognized as my patient, Jacques.  
  
Marshall spoke back, a distinct sneer in his voice, You're too late. She's already lost too much blood, she won't live long now.  
  
Jacques seemed to ignore him. Instead he ran to me and cradled me in his arms. Dr. McKarrick, please talk to me. Are you truly that weak now?  
  
I opened my mouth but no words came out. It took far too much energy, much more than I had left at that moment. Instead, a warm tear trickled down my cheek in response.  
  
No... No, Tyrie... You will live, you _have_ to live! he said, his voice choked. I felt him move suddenly, then he continued, saying, Open your lips. Doctor... I can give you life. It will be nothing like the one you had but it will have to do. I was able to open my eyes and barely focus on what he was doing. He held his wrist in front of me, blood flowing from two small punctures. He had bitten his own wrist to give me vampirized blood. I knew that if I accepted it, I would continue living, sure, but a life as a vampire. A life as one of the living dead.  
  
It is obvious what I did, as I am still around to report all of this. The foreign blood coursing through my veins was almost painful, and the fangs... But he saved me as best he could. His attention was quickly diverted once he knew I was alright. He was set on killing Marshall. Jacques told me to stay where I was. It's only ten minutes to sunrise, and I've got to take care of this dirty bastard. You stay here where it is safe. As for me, I have lived a long life, and I will gladly give it up to rid the world of this curse.  
  
That was how the case was solved. There was no need for a trial, for little was left of Marshall besides a small pile of ashes, with another pile nearby. To this day, I still feel incredibly guilty for ever believing Jacques was the culprit. In a way, he gave his life for me. This guilt was what made me so late turning this report in. Every time I tried to write it, I broke down crying. I had to come to peace with myself, and I believe I have found a way to do so. I have an eternity ahead of me now, so I might as well do something productive with it. I am going to be a scientist for non-humans. I want to make things that will help them live more comfortably in this world, and hopefully one day I will be able to rid the cursed ones of their curses. But until that time, my first projects will be for vampires. I hope to create some sort of synthetic blood, so that vampires won't have to hurt people to survive. Then, I was thinking it would be nice for vampires to be able to wear something that will protect them from the sun, maybe a lotion. I know that I certainly can't wait to see another sunrise.  
  
Report by:  
Dr. Tyrie McKarrick  
February 25, 1995


End file.
